The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phygelius, commonly known as Cape Fuchsia which was bred by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in West Sussex, United Kingdom. The new cultivar is known botanically as Phygelius aequalis and is referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘CROCORPRI’. ‘CROCORPRI’ is one of four co-pending applications by the inventor relating to new cultivars of Phygelius. The other three co-pending applications are titled ‘CROSNOQUE’ (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/494,374), ‘CROPURPRI’ (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/493,957) and ‘CROYELSOV’ (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/494,350). Taken together, these four cultivars constitute the Croftway Series of Phygelius and individual plants are grown as annual container plants in most regions of the United States or as perennial plants in regions in U.S.D.A. hardiness zones of 8 or higher.
The new Phygelius variety named ‘CROCORPRI’ is a hybrid plant that resulted from a formal breeding program developed by the inventor in 1997. The breeding program was developed with the goal of producing new varieties of Phygelius that exhibit new flower color. In August 1999 the inventor chose the parents as breeding candidates. The inventor conducted controlled cross-pollination using an individual unnamed seedling of Phygelius aequalis as the female parent, and an individual Phygelius aequalis ‘Yellow Trumpet’ (unpatented) as the male parent. Cross-pollination was conducted at the inventor's nursery in West Sussex, United Kingdom in 1999. The seed was collected and sown by the inventor the following February 2000. First flowering occurred, and initial assessment was made in July 2000. Back-crosses were carried out in September, from which new seed was collected and sown in February 2001. The first-flowing and final assessment, were made by the inventor in September 2001.
‘CROCORPRI’ was selected by the inventor at his nursery in West Sussex, United Kingdom in 2001. Selection was based on the criteria of flower color, habit, and free flowering. ‘CROCORPRI’ is distinguishable from the female parent by flower color, free flowering, density, and pronounced compact habit. The female parent exhibits deep-pink flowers, whereas ‘CROCORPRI’ exhibits flowers that are coral in color. ‘CROCORPRI’ is distinguishable from the male parent by flower color, free flowering, density, and pronounced compact habit. The closest comparison plant is Phygelius ‘Trewidden Pink’ (unpatched). The traits that distinguish ‘CROCORPRI’ from ‘Trewidden Pink’ are darker flower color, larger flowers, and pronounced free flowering.
The new Phygelius variety named ‘CROCORPRI’ exhibits dense compact habit, free flowering, purple stems, dark-green foliage, and flowers that are coral in color. The plant dimensions at maturity are 75 cm. in height and 45 cm. in width. ‘CROCORPRI’ blooms late summer and fall, and is hardy to USDA Zone 8. Cultural conditions include open well-draining soil with good humus content, full sun, and moderate to regular water.
‘CROCORPRI’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in 2001 in West Sussex, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was softwood cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable, uniform, and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.